ange et démons
by angelinadelacour
Summary: Défi d'octobre du WSAC, Wolfram ne veut pas se déguiser, mais Yuuri trouvera les mots justes pour le convaincre!
1. Chapter 1

Défi de WSAC d'octobre

Thème : la fête des morts

Auteur : Angelina Delacour

Fandom : Kyo kara Maô

Disclamer : et non wolfram ne m'appartient pas ! A mon grand regret, sinon sa ferait longtemps qu'il serait casé avec Yuuri !

Spoiler jusqu'à l'épisode 25, je dirais vu que je n'ai pas les autres encore

Rating : Pg-13

Note : c'est ma premiere prose sur ce fandom et donc ma premiere participation pour le WSAC! J'écris d'habitude du Drago/harry, mais je trouve que c'est assez similaire, donc je vais faire de mon mieux

Bonne lecture

Ange et démons

Le monde des mazokus et des humains était en effervescence, de chaque région à chaque ville, la même rumeur se faisait entendre. La grande fête d'halloween approchait. Les maisons et les façades des magasins s'étaient parés de décorations à teintes orange et noir. Les citrouilles se creusaient, leur drôle de sourire prenant peu à peu forme sous la lame des couteaux. Les yeux des enfants brillaient devant tous les préparatifs et faisaient déjà des paris sur celui qui récolterait le plus de bonbons. Les mamans, elles, s'étaient mises à la coutures pour préparer à leur progéniture un costume pour l'occasion.

Au château, l'ambiance n'était pas moindre, les servantes se précipitaient d'un bout à l'autre de la cour avec des nappes, de la vaisselle et des lanternes. Le bâtiment millénaire avait des allures de potiron, avec ses grandes guirlandes illuminées.

Tous ces changements résultaient de la parole du nouveau maouh, Yuuri. Il s'était aperçu que Shinmakoku ne célébrait pas cette fête qu'il affectionnait tant sur Terre et avait donc décidé de la rendre fête officielle de l'automne. Les humains la fêtant déjà il n'y avait aucun problème de ce côté là. La population avait très bien accueillie la nouvelle et la popularité de Yuuri avait encore remonté dans le cœur de ses sujets.

Ce soir, toutes les personnes du château participeraient à la grande collecte de bonbons à condition d'être déguiser, un petit bal s'en suivrait. Cette coutume plut énormément à tout le monde. Cheri avait crié haut et fort que le petit chaperon rouge lui était réservé. Gwendal avait surpris tout le monde avec son costume de panda. Bref, peu avant le départ du château tout le monde respirait la joie. Tout le monde ? Non. Notre Wolfram national étant ce qu'il est, regardait d'un œil mornes les allers et venus de tout ce monde dans le château, ce qui créait un tapage continuel qu'il n'affectionnait pas le moins du monde.

Les brillantes idées de son fiancé l'agaçaient plus qu'autre chose. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les grandes sorties et les soirées mondaines. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de mettre un de ses stupide costume. Il avait été horrifié de voir Gwendal dans son accoutrement de panda. Il avait cru en faire une crise cardiaque.

Il soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement passer une soirée intime avec Yuuri. Depuis quelques semaines, depuis leur premier baiser en fait, les choses allaient de mieux en mieux. Yuuri lui laissait de plus en plus de marge de progression dans l'exploration de leur corps, même s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment rien fait de sérieux, chaque moment passé ensemble les rapprochait.

Il en était là dans ses pensées intérieurs lorsque Greta le tira de sa rêverie. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire avec une petite cape qui flottait derrière elle à chacun de ses pas. Elle arborait un maquillage tout aussi sombre et pour compléter le tout, un petit balai se tenait bien tranquillement dans sa paume droite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Greta ?

- Yuuri t'attend dans votre chambre, il dit que c'est important.

Wolfram se leva d'un coup et la remercia alors qu'il se précipitait vers la chambre royale. En effet, Yuuri l'attendait, mais Wolfram doutait sa présence fut si importante que cela en jetant un coup d'œil suspicieux aux étoffes qu'étalaient Yuuri sur leur lit. Il s'approcha doucement de lui dit d'une voix de marbre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?

Yuuri sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

- Tu as fait vite dis-moi, dit-il un main sur le cœur. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

Wolfram ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'était une crise cardiaque, son attention était toute occupée par ce qui se trouvait sur le lit, derrière Yuuri.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il à son fiancé, tout en désignant le tas informe de tissus qui gisait sur le matelas.

- Ah ça, balbutia Yuuri, ben comme c'est Halloween et que j'ai vu que tu étais très occupé, j'ai préparé ton costume pour la fête de ce soir. Tu seras un vampire, j'ai pensé que se serait ce qui te corresponds le mieux, finit-il un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Wolfram était abasourdi par le culot de son fiancé, Yuuri savait parfaitement qu'il ne voulait pas se déguiser. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait tout le temps du monde pour se choisir un costume.

- Un vampire ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas, pour un monde de démon c'est plutôt surprenant mais bon. Un vampire est une créature de la nuit avec une apparence humaine qui doit aspirer le sang de ses victimes pour se nourrir, ils ne supportent pas le soleil et l'eau bénite. Il y a plusieurs façon de les tuer, mais je vais pas te faire un topo. Enfin, il vaut mieux ne pas trop se frotter à eux, surtout si t'es un vivant.

Au regard noir que lui lança Wolfram, Yuuri sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'attarder sur ses points.

- Et tu penses que je ferais un parfait vampire ? lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Yuuri essaya de se rattraper …:

- Tu sais, ceux sont des créatures mystérieuses qui envoûtent leur victime et qui vivent pour l'éternité, et certain d'entre eux..sont..euh..sexy.

…et se donna une énorme gifle mentale.

- Sexy ? Yuuri, avec combien de vampire m'as tu trompé ? S'exclama Wolfram en se rapprochant dangereusement de son fiancé. Espèce de tricheur !

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu sais, les vampires n'existe pas sur Terre, j'ai juste penser que tu ferais un parfait vampire car le costume mettra encore plus..ton corps..en valeurs. Je voulais que tu sois mon ..sexy petit vampire.

Yuuri ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir le courroux de Wolfram. Ne sentant rien venir, il rouvrit timidement les yeux pour tomber sur la vision la plus adorable qu'il est jamais vu. Le blond était rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et avait baissé pudiquement le regard. Yuuri poussa un soupir de soulagement mental, Wolfram avait une réaction tout à fait intéressante.

- C'est…vrai ce que tu viens…de dire ? Demanda la voix soudain émue de son fiancé.

- Bien entendu, je ne mens jamais !

- C'est vrai que c'est pas ton genre, Mauviette.

Wolfram est de retour. Yuuri ne protesta même pas, il était habitué à ce surnom stupide.

- Mais dis-moi, et toi, comment vas-tu t'habiller, tu portes toujours les même vêtements que d'habitude ? s'enquit Wolfram.

- Gunther à insister pour me choisir le mien, il faut d'ailleurs que j'aille le chercher. Changes-toi en attendant, je reviens.

Il lui planta un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et s'enfuit.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Wolfram essayait tant bien que mal de mettre dans l'ordre son costume. Il était composé d'une tunique courte et noire, un pantalon flottant tout aussi sombre et d'une cape rouge écarlate lui tombait des épaules jusqu'aux chevilles. Un masque noire piqueté d'argent lui cachait la partie supérieur du visage. Il tenait en main le dernier objet qui était sur le lit et se demandait comment diable, Yuuri pensait qu'il devait le mettre. Il avait déjà des dents et il y tenait.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant le sorti de ses songes purement matériels et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Son Yuuri venait d'apparaître comme dans un rêve tout de blanc vêtu, deux grandes ailes dorés ornant son dos. Une petite auréole avait été fixé sur sa tête. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses et il fixait obstinément le sol en s'approchant doucement.

- Comment tu me trouves ? souffla-t-il.

- Magnifique, tu fais un ange merveilleux. C'est assez risible pour le roi d'un peuple de démon.

- C'est parce que j'ai un fiancé diablement beau qui m'a envoûté. J'avais raison, ce costume te vas à merveille.

- Merci…Yuuri, marmonna Wolfram qui n'était pas habitué aux compliments venant de son fiancé. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer à quoi sert ce machin.

- C'est le dentier. Pour imiter les canines des vampires, c'est avec sa qu'ils aspirent le sang des humains, ils plantent leurs crocs sur une veine palpitante du cou et hop, c'est festin ! T u dois les mettre par dessus, ça dit s'emboîter, là comme ça. Tu fais un vampire qui a de l'allure.

- Hum, c'est dur de parler avec ce truc dans la bouche, articula difficilement le blond. Tu as dit que ça servait à ça.

Il emprisonna Yuuri dans ses bras et lui fit pencher la tête. Il approcha ses nouvelles dents du cou sensible de son fiancé. Yuuri déglutit, son rythme cardiaque accéléra anormalement. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du « vampire » sur sa peau frémissante. Il haleta quand Wolfram lécha l'endroit où le sang pulsait le plus. Il était sous son emprise et bizarrement ne voulait pas en échapper. Il retint de peu un gémissement lorsqu'il lui mordilla doucement le cou, les canines appuyant sur sa jugulaire.

- Wolf…tu ne..ne vas pas…me mordre…pour…de vrai hein ? Questionna faiblement Yuuri.

- Hum, c'est une idée…alléchante…si j'étais un vrai vampire, mais je peux faire pire que ça…

- Comment ça pire que…

Yuuri n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa question que des martèlements retentirent sur la porte et une voix de petite fille s'éleva :

- Yuuri, Wolframmmm, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, on vous attend pour partir à la ville !

Yuuri se dégagea de la chaleur des bras de son fiancé et se dirigea vers la porte pour suivre Greta, oubliant presque la phrase de Wolfram.

Le vampire blond suivit sans mot dire sa « nouvelle famille », un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

« Toi, tu ne m'échapperas pas, on va passer une nuit d'enfer, mon ange. »

Fin

Alors sa vous a plus ? ai-je correctement relevé le défi ?

Il pourra peut-être y avoir une suite…si cela intéresse quelqu'un bien sur…hé hé


	2. le bal costumé

Défi de WSAC d'octobre (oulah sa date)

Thème : la fête des morts donc halloween dans cette fic

Auteur : Angelina Delacour

Fandom : Kyo kara Maô

Disclamer : et non wolfram ne m'appartient pas ! A mon grand regret, sinon sa ferait longtemps qu'il serait casé avec Yuuri !

Spoiler : euh épisode 25 a cause de la mention des ours abeille et de greta

Rating : R

Note : Bon, vu que j'ai eu des demandes, voilà la suite de la fête d'Halloween « avec plusieurs mois de retard…sorry ! » . Sa va être plus « chaud » dans la suite que ce que l'on trouve habituellement sur la section française de KKM, mais je vais essayer de faire le plus subtile possible pour choquer personne même si vous êtes prévenues ! hé hé !

Bonne lecture

_« Toi, tu ne m'échapperas pas, on va passer une nuit d'enfer, mon ange. »_

Suite…

P.O.V. Wolfram

Wolfram poussa un énième soupir. Il avait à peine pu être proche de son fiancé plus de 5 minutes de toute la soirée. Pour commencer, ils avaient été séparé lors de la quête des bonbons. Il n'avait qu'entraperçu Yuuri à son retour du château, entouré par les chefs politiques de plusieurs pays voisins qui le collaient au train comme des ours-abeilles, l'air mignon et adorable en moins. Son cœur n'avait pu s'empêcher de se serrer alors qu'il était passé à coté de lui sans même lui accorder un regard.

Il avait suivi la foule dans la salle de bal et s'était arrêté un instant pour contempler la décoration. Des tentures harmonieuses étaient suspendues un peu partout et des ballons colorés voltigeaient dans la pièce sous la poussée des mains d'enfants. D'ailleurs, il pouvait apercevoir sa petite Greta qui s'amusait comme une folle.

Les invités formaient un étrange tableau, n'étant pas vêtus de leur atours habituels. Chacun portait un masque qui avait pour rôle de garantir un minimum d'anonymat à leur porteur. Wolfram trouvait cela bien futile, il pouvait reconnaître plus de la moitié des habitants du château en un coup d'œil, et surtout une personne en particulier : Son Ange immaculé, entouré de ses vils créatures des ombres qui ne cherchaient qu'une chose, le corrompre.

Le plus irritant à ses yeux fut la découverte d'un groupe de donzelles qui le scrutaient et babillaient derrière leur mains depuis un bon moment dans un coin reculé de la salle et qui gloussaient à chaque fois qu'il leur lançait un regard menaçant, ce qu'elles ne pouvaient deviner à cause de son masque. Il s'avança vers le buffet pour prendre un rafraîchissement et se calmer les nerfs. Il fut dérangé à nouveau par une main qui tapota sur son épaule. Il se retourna et découvrit une de ces demoiselles si irritante qui se tenait devant lui et qui rougissait comme une débutante ( ce qu'elle était à priori). Ayant été bien élevé, il contrôla du mieux qu'il put sa voix et demanda :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mademoiselle ?

Elle en fut toute remuer et rougit encore plus si c'était possible :

- Je…euh…je me demandais si..euh…vous accepteriez de…m'…m'accorder cette danse.

Elle souffla comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. « Danser ? Mais oui, Wolf, tu es à un bal ! ». Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, Yuuri ne lui avait pas accorder un regard de la soirée, il avait bien le droit de le rendre un peu jaloux.

- Cela me ferait très plaisir.

Il lui tendit son bras auquel elle s'accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage en envoyant de grand signe au fond de la salle. Wolfram remarqua alors que plusieurs autres couples s'étaient formés, dont Son Ange avec un benêt sans cervelle qui se croyait beau dans son costume de prince charmant. Ecœurant. Une musique assez rythmé démarra. Durant toute la durée de la chanson, il ne cessa d'envoyer des coups d'œil irrité vers son fiancé et Mr.-je-me-la-joue-grand-danseur. A la fin de la chanson, Wolfram fit un baise main à la jeune fille pas encore remise du choc et se retira tout en signifiant qu'il ne danserait plus avec personne car il était « fatigué ».

Il se retira sur un fauteuil pour regarder avec morosité Son fiancé dans les bras de divers Ma-Tu-Vus. Au fur et à mesure que les danses s'enchaînaient, il sentait le sang bouillir dans ses veines. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut lorsqu'un comte étranger dansa un slow collé-étouffer contre son Yuuri. On pouvait même voir l'embarras de ce dernier derrière son masque. Wolfram se leva d'un bond « Nan, mais il met sa main où là ? » Il décida que s'en était assez et qu'il avait lui aussi le droit de profiter de son fiancé en cette soirée de fête. Il s'avança alors vers le malotru qui osait malmener le jeune Maoh.

Il tapota à son tour sur l'épaule du gaillard comme l'avait fait la jeune fille avec lui plutôt ; lorsque celui-ci se retourna, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs en sentant une lame fine qui était légèrement appuyée sur sa jugulaire.

- Mr. Vous permettez que je prenne ce qui me revient de droit ? Demanda poliment Wolfram en appuyant plus que de nécessaire sur la gorge de son vis-à-vis, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs noirs.

Il ne fit pas attention au regard mi-outré mi-soulagé de Yuuri.

- Mais faîtes, mon jeune ami, je vais aller prendre un petit encas au buffet, marmonna le comte en se reculant.

- C'est la meilleure idée que vous ayez eu de toute cette soirée, monseigneur.

Il se retourna vers son fiancé.

- Yuuri, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

- Bien sur…Wolf'.

Une musique lente s'élevait de l'orchestre et le jeune Mazoku glissa ses mains autour de la taille frêle du brun en encrant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Bonsoir mon Ange, susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son compagnon.

- Wolf'…on s'est déjà vu.

Yuuri ne semblait pas très à l'aise, on pouvait le comprendre, c'était la première fois qu'ils dansaient ensemble depuis leur fiançailles.

- Pas assez à mon goût. J'espère que tu as trouvé une bonne façon de te faire pardonner pour m'avoir abandonné.

- Quoi…mais…je…, bafouilla le pauvre Maoh.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais te souffler quelques idées…hm.

Il sut que Yuuri avait compris l'allusion rien qu'à la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses joues. En se collant un peu plus contre lui, il pouvait aussi sentir les battements de cœur anormalement rapide de son fiancé. Il posa la bouche contre la joue chaude et la piqueta de doux contacts. Il se rapprochait dangereusement des lèvres tremblantes du brun.

- Wolf'…pas maintenant, les gens…

- Rien à faire…tu es mon fiancé…et j'en ai envie…

- Mais…

Wolfram venait de découvrir une toute nouvelle méthode pour faire taire les geignements de son partenaire de danse. Un moyen très efficace à ce qu'il pouvait en juger, et très plaisant aussi ; alliance entre l'utile et l'agréable. Il s'attaqua à la lèvre inférieure et la grignota doucement. Il entoura doucement la nuque de son fiancé pour approfondir le baiser. Le corps contre lui s'était un peu tendu de surprise et d'anxiété.

Ils continuaient à virevolter inconsciemment au milieu des convives qui peu à peu s'étaient arrêtés de danser pour observer le couple royal se bécoter comme deux jeunes tourtereaux. Lorsque le manque d'oxygène les fit se séparer et qu'ils se rendirent compte que la musique s'était arrêtée depuis un petit moment, Wolfram murmura d'une voix rauque à Yuuri :

« Je pense qu'un peu d'intimité ne serait pas déplaisant, on a des choses à mettre au point »

Il sentit le maou approuver et main dans la main, sans un regard pour la centaine d'yeux qui les suivait, ils sortirent de la grande salle de bal en direction de la chambre royale.

A suivre, bon je sais que j'ai été longue mais voilà de quoi vous mettre en appétit ! La partie plus "lemon et citron pressé dans la suite!" Motivez moi!

Reviews ?


End file.
